


The Phone Call That Killed Everyone

by Novageek



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Crying, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff at the beginnings I guees, Grief/Mourning, Hunk (Voltron) Has Two Moms, Lots of Angst, Other, Parental Love, Sibling Love, breaking some stuff, from the perspective of the mothers, shiro's dad is dead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-29 18:11:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15078788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Novageek/pseuds/Novageek
Summary: The Garrison has to legally send out four heart breaking messages.





	The Phone Call That Killed Everyone

**Author's Note:**

> This is my second fic and I just got back from getting my eyes dilated so if there are typos then I apologize. Also I know this is very late based off the actually canon but whatever. I'm also making up names for some of the characters so bare with me.

The McClain household was always usually calm. Especially with Lance gone at the Garrison. His mother, Maria, always hoped he was doing good at the training grounds. She still remembered the first time he got accepted.

"Mama get down here!" Her oldest son, Luis, called from downstairs. "Lance's letter from the Garrison finally came!" He continued. That got mostly everyone in the household swarming the kitchen table within minutes. Everyone held their breath when Lance opened it, he was the only one sitting down. He scanned the letter quickly before tears formed in his eyes. Everyone instantly get a pang of sadness and pity for him.

"I got in."

"Then why are you crying you idiot!" After he said it everyone erupted in congratulations. Veronica and Marco hit him before they hugged him and everyone spent at least twenty minutes being happy before Marco started loosing interest and wandering away. For the next month though Lance would not shut up about going to the Garrison in the fall. 

The car ride was also somewhat emotional, Veronica, Luis, and Marco all cried. Luis gave Lance his favorite green jacket as a good luck gift and Lance gave his shark tooth necklace to Marco.

"Are you sure?" Marco asked still holding the necklace like it would break any second.

Lance laughed, "Of course! I don't really need it at the Garrison, they'll probably just make me keep it in my room anyway." Marco finally put it around his neck after a couple moments. Maria couldn't help but smile at her son. He had found that tooth on a local beach when he was just two and he carried it around in his pocket or other peoples pockets for three years until a cashier at a store had an alligator necklace. After that Lance begged his parents to get his tooth made into a necklace. 

"What if you loose it, hijo?" His papa, George, had questioned several times.

"I won't papa! I promise!" Lance would stomp his feet and dance around like he would when he had to pee when he was a toddler.

"You don't know that." George would contract, Maria also watched the arguements ensue in the doorway. With lots of amusement may she add.

"Chale George! Just make it a necklace. So he doesn't stay upset for years to come." Maria would never forget the look on her sons face after she said that.

She would also never forget the look on her only daughters face when she came back from answering the phone one fateful day. Tears were streaming down her face and she was sniveling and shaking terribly.

"Carino? Whats wrong?" George was the first one to get up and console his daughter. Luis was out with Maria's mother picking up Marco from soccer practice. Veronica just shook her head and gave the phone to her mother. After that she fell to the floor sobbing into her papa's shoulder.

Maria put the phone up to her ear, "Hello?"

"Mrs. McClain." It was Iverson, "I'm sorry to tell you this but, a family member has gone missing. Lance hasn't been seen since a mysterious explosion took place two days ago."

"What are you saying?"

"There's no easy way to put this. We think, Lance is either missing or. Dead." Tears rose up in Maria's eyes and her face grew hot. She didn't know ow to feel, she shook violently and decided that leaning on a wall was the best way as not to punch something. She dropped the phone and looked up at the ceiling. Her Lance wasn't dead, she just talked to him not even a month ago about how he was dong at the Garrison! She was extremely angry that the Garrison had allowed something like this to happen she was devastated that he was missing. She was terrified that her son may actually be dead and they won't even have a body for a funeral. A funeral, for Lance.

"No!" Maria raised a fist and slammed it behind her in the wall before sinking down, finally allowing the hot tears to roll down her cheeks. She was trying so hard not to sob she almost choked on her own emotions. Veronica had to explain what the call had said to her papa who immediately called Maria's mother to get Marco out of practice early and get home as fast as possible. By the time everyone had gotten the news Maria was sure her teeth were smaller from how much she was grinding them.

"You don't think he's..." Luis didn't dare finish that sentence, Maria saw it in his eyes. She saw so much emotion in their eyes. Her husband was terrified, her daughter was devastated, her eldest son was anxious, her mother was a mix of sadness and confusion, and Marco. God the way Marco looked almost sent Maria right over the edge again. He was swaying in her uniform with dirt all over his face and tears streaming down his face. The part that seemingly killed part of Maria was what he was holding, he was holding his shark tooth tightly. Blood had been drawn from the tip of his middle finger and the palm of his hand, his knuckles turned white.

No one slept that night.

 

* * *

 

 

After Matt and Sam went missing Colleen just had her daughter and her dog, who would soon after loose his fight to bone cancer. Colleen wasn't aware of what her daughter was doing when she would visit the Garrison for interviews and what they could say and couldn't say. Each visit though ended with Katie getting in more trouble. Eventually kicked out, after that little session of legal papers and such the car ride was somewhat awkward.

"What do you do?" Colleen asked after a couple minutes.

Katie looked up, obviously startled, "What?"

"What do you do that gets you in so much trouble?" Colleen hadn't actually asked her daughter what she ever did at the Garrison that got her in legal trouble. Her daughter was quiet for a little bit, "Well?"

"I. I hack into Iverson's computer and look for evidence of Matt and dad surviving. There is no evidence of a crash on the Garrison! Mom that means they could be alive!" Katie had turned to her mother and looked hopeful if not a desperate for an answer. She won't lie, every time anyone mentions her missing son and husband Colleen gets a little more sad. But if her daughter were right then there was still a glimmer of hope.

"First of all," Colleen said after a little bit, "you hacked into Iverson's computer? Katie that's like NASA levels of special intelligence. How on earth did you learn to hack into that thing?"

"It's easy once you figure out the entire system program. Plus Iverson uses the same entry password for every piece of technology. I saw him enter the first time into the computer when Matt and dad first went missing. After that you just need to work around the firewalls and theres the information." Colleen would also be lying if she said she wasn't scared over how smart her daughter was. Sure hacking into computers was a piece of cake, it ran in the family. But watching someone enter a code and getting into a system so seamlessly? Colleen wouldn't have even thought about that. That's the difference between Colleen and the rest of her family, they all seemed one step ahead of her when it came to the simple stuff. Colleen was stubborn and she wasn't scared of admitting that. She'd find a work around eventually.

"Impressive," Colleen flashed a quick smile to her daughter, "but please don't do it again. That can get our whole family in trouble. Your grand kids would end up paying fines." Colleen saw the flash of disappointment in her daughters eyes. "But if what you say about your brother and father is true... Then we may have a lead." Katie looked so sad but so happy at the same time. Almost a kind of sadness in the hope. 

It wasn't until almost a month later did Colleen think Katie deserved to be grounded for life. Not only did she trick her grandfather, Sam's father, into enrolling her in the Garrison under the fake name Pidge Gunderson she didn't even ask her own mother. Colleen just came home from work one day with a sticky note on the fridge explaining what her only daughter was doing. After reading the note Colleen stormed over to the phone and dialed her daughters number.

It took a minute but a hesitant, "Hello?" reached Colleen loud and clear.

"Kathrine Amelia Holt what do you think your doing!" Colleen stormed up the stairs to the bathroom to see her daughters hair strewn all over the place. "Not only do you trick your poor grandfather but you don't even tell me what your doing? Katie what's gotten into you!" There was a pause on the other end.

"Mom, I'm so sorry, but I have to do this."

"They will recognize you and throw you into jail and sue me for every penny we have! Come home, now!" Another pause.

"Mom, you said it yourself, this could be a lead. If I get closer to the computers and the entire facility for the matter! I could finally find out where Matt and dad are while learning at the Garrison. Grandpa is all for it." Henry Holt was know as a rebel when he was Katie's age, he always broke the rules and encouraged his only child, Sam, to do the same. Maybe that's why his wife, Katherine, divorced him and raised the Sam Holt everyone knows and loves today. Apparently he was up for causing a little chaos with his granddaughter as well.

"I don't care if your grandfather is 'up for it' Katie this is a terrible idea, please come home. I can't lose another child."

"I'm sorry mom, I love you." The she did something that fueled the rage in Colleen even more. She hung up. Without thinking she threw the phone at the wall forming a small dent in the wall and the phone to crack a little. After the crash settled Colleen realized she was truly alone, in a silent house with no one around. Not even her dog. No one to hear her when she curled up on the couch and sobbed.

Soon though she would curl up and sob even more and actually break the phone this time. 

It was another quiet day in the Holt household and the only noise was the tv and microwave. Colleen had planned to watch a movie by herself, like she usually did on Fridays since her daughter left her for the Garrison. The the phone rang and Colleen got up with a mound foot to answer.

"Hello?" There was a pause on the other side sparking Colleen's interest. "Who is this?"

"Hello Mrs. Holt." It was Iverson, the first thing that popped into her mind was that someone figured out that Katie Holt and Pidge Gunderson were the same person. "I'm sorry to inform you, but your daughter illegally entered our program-"

"I know and I'm sorry. I wanted her to come home but I can pick her up-"

"She's missing." That hung in the air for a little bit.

"She's. What?"

Iverson sighed over the phone, "There was an explosion off our property a little ways away and after that, three students weren't found. Your daughter included. Some suspect she's missing or, the other option which I'm sure your sick of hearing." Colleen was stunned, her daughter being caught wasn't a surprise, her daughter being caught after she went missing? That was her entire family missing now. A feeling boiled in her veins she wasn't sure what it was. She swallowed it down to thank Iverson for letting her know before hanging up and throwing the phone as hard as she could a a different wall. Denting the plaster and breaking the phone almost in half.

She was a mixture, that's what she decided. Confusion, greif, anger, and frustration. All in one. Someone must be playing a game with her. What did she ever do to loose her husband and son and push her daughter to hate her? Why did she of all people deserve this? Why did Matt want to get into the Garrison? Why did Katie enroll without even telling her? Why did Sam think going to Kerberos was such a good idea? 

Colleen lost control of her emotions and sat on the floor, scowling at nothing finally blinking the angry tears out of her eyes. What did she do to deserve being so alone?

 

* * *

 

 

Bianca Garret would say she's lucky to have met Sefina. The girl was scared and alone, abandoned by her own family. Bianca gladly welcomed her home up to the beautiful girl. Two years later they would be married. Three years after that did Sefina insist on a surrogate mother to have a baby. Eleven months later baby Tane Garret was in the same home that Bianca had welcomed Sefina. 

When Tane hit six years old he begged for a little sibling. "I hate being an old child!"

"Well why? Your so spoiled!" Bianca joked to her son.

"I hate not having someone to play with! I don't care if it's a boy or a girlI want a younger sibling!" He threw temper tantrums about it for a month before his mothers revealed that Mona, the garret's surrogate, agreed to help them with another baby. Tane was thrilled. He would follow his mothers around suggesting different names for both genders.

"How about Dora for a girl and Boots for a boy?"

That got a laugh out of Sefina, and god was she beautiful when she laughed. "Actually I was thinking of my own names."

"Oh really?" Bianca asked somewhat smug and a little nervous because she had some names as well and knew the family was going to argue about that until the gender was revealed. 

"Yeah, actually." She replied in a mocking voice.

"Well what are they mommy?" Sefina smiled at her son before picking him up and kissing the top of his head rapid speed.

"Well if it's a girl I was thinking Talia for a girl and Hunk for a boy." Bianca tilted her head, like she always does when she's confused. Tane did too, he adopted the action from Bianca herself. "What?" She asked after glancing back and forth between her wife and son.

"Hunk? Is that even a real name?" Tane asked before Bianca could, she will admit Talia was a pretty name but Hunk was a little weird. Even for her who had a pet cat named Snicker Pickle. 

Sefina rolled her eyes and gave Tane to Bianca before kissing her on the cheek. "I happen to think Hunk is a great name. Plus it rolls off the tongue. Hunk Garret. Just think about it? Please?" She was addressing the last part more towards Bianca than Tane, but Tane agreed anyway. And thats what they ended up naming him, Hunk Sione Garret. Unlike Tane when he was a baby, Hunk was a very heavy crier with motion sickness, but a sweet personality as he grew up. Tane absolutely adored his little brother and they remained best friends all the way through school.

Tane and Hunk had grown up very different than each other. They were both taller than their mothers for starters, but Hunk was too nice to point it out everyday unlike Tane. Tane was very athletic and all around not that interested in education. Hunk could even play soccer to save his life and preferred to cook or study than go to a party. He grew up acting more like Bianca and Tane more like Sefina. That was bound to happen though because Bianca and Sefina joked both boys had a favorite mother from when they were babies. Even though they loved their mothers equally Bianca and Sefina would say that they used fight over who would be whose favorite mother every week.

Bianca defiantly had a favorite son for a day when the letter from the Garrison arrived. It was only a couple months after Tane and his wife Erica had the twins, Cyrus and Lucia. Hunk was, of course, the best man and god father of the twins even though every time he held them they cried and Hunk panicked.

"Aw man they don't even like me! What am I gonna do when they're older and you visit for family dinners? Are they gonna glare at me? Are the gonna cry more?"

"Hunk," Tane grabbed his little brothers shoulders, "Calm down. Don't worry about it. They'll warm up to you eventually. They are just babies though man, probably scared of your awful haircut."

"Oh har har." Bianca hated to admit but she loved when he son got nervous, he never dropped his panicked routine since he was a toddler but it never grew old to either Sefina or Bianca. 

 

"Nope, someone else read it." Hunk dropped the already open envelope on the table for the fifth time since it came in the mail.

"Oh for fucks sake." Tane reached over and grabbed the letter. Everyone else glared at him for his usage of a swear word especially since his own children were awake and playing in the next room over. "Sorry." He apologized before opening the letter and reading it over. His expression reminded blank.

"Oh just tell me I'm tough I can handle it." Hunk groaned and banged his head on the table. Proving he was not in fact tough.

"Hunk, you got accepted." Tane smiled and flipped the paper over to show him. Hunk shot up and grabbed the letter as if to double check.

"Oh my gosh I did!" He shot out of his chair and embraced Sefina first since she was closer than Bianca before hugging Tane and then even Erica. 

"Ok Hunk sweetheart I'm so proud!" Bianca hugged him as tightly as possible again for the seventh time. "My youngest son! Going to the Garrison! Oh I've always wanted to go to the Garrison. It seemed like such a pristine program. And space! Who doesn't love space?" Sefina kissed Bianca on the cheek before doing the same to Hunk and hugging him again too. She would never admit it but she was crying the most then and when they dropped him off at the Garrison.

Everyone tied for the most tears shed only a couple months later.

Tane and Erica were visiting with Cyrus and Lucia for the day, probably the worst day they could have chosen. They were all watching the twins build something out of legos when the phone rang. "Bianca be a dear?" Sefina asked patting her wife's knee before relaxing back into her chair. With a roll of her eyes Bianca got up and answered the phone avoiding legos on the way.

"Garret residence, this is Bianca." She was never sure whether it was important or from work so she always tried to be formal.

"Mrs. Garret."

"General Iverson? Why are you calling?" She glanced at her family who weren't even paying attention.

"I'm sorry to be the one to tell you this but, there was an explosion a couple miles out."

"Oh, is Hunk ok? Is he hurt?"

"He's missing." The words hit Bianca like someone just hit her in the gut with a ton of bricks.

She swallowed, "What?"

"After the explosion we did attendance and three students were missing, Hunk being one of them. And not to add salt to the sound but some people theorize, that he. There may be a possibility that he is dead." Those words. Those words were the last thing Bianca heard before her soul cracked and her heart dropped.

"I'll call you back." With that she hung up with a cracking voice and started crying. No way was her youngest son dead, he couldn't be. 

"Bianca?" Erica was the first one to notice Bianca just standing there shaking with her hands covering her mouth and silent tears pouring like a waterfall. "What happened?" Now everyone was watching her.

"Hunk." She gulped and removed her hands from her mouth. "There was an explosion and he's. He's missing. Iverson said some people think he's dead." A heavy silence filled the house. So heavy Bianca thought she could hear a slight ringing. Then everyone lost it and started crying. Tane was the first to start sobbing into Bianca's shoulder, she used him to try and steady her shaking.

 

* * *

 

 

Akari Shirogane had lost his battle to leukemia leaving behind a soon to be great son and a loving wife who refused to get remarried. Cara Shirogane loved her husband dearly, she and her son Takashi or as everyone called him Shiro tried their best to keep his memory alive. He was once the best pilot in the Garrison and had the respect of even Iverson, who was hard to get to. Shiro was only thirteen when his father died and decided he wanted to follow in his footsteps.

"Mom?" Shiro questioned one day at breakfast.

"Yes sweetie?"

"Did you meet dad at the Garrison?" Cara risked a glance at her son who was fourteen at the time, he looked eager to know the answer. Cara merely smiled and put her coffee cup down and leaned forward.

"Have I never told you the story?" He shook his head, "Well that simply won't do." Cara had to think of the beginning, it was so long ago. "Well we met on the first day of the simulation. I was the communications officer and he was the pilot. God he was cocky, but respectful of personal space and knew when he pushed his crew to hard. I respected him as a pilot and soon as a friend. Soon though he started hanging out with a girl named Gracie Sanchez and they hit it off better than I care to admit. She was bragging how she was going to marry the best pilot of our generation." Cara paused to scoff at the memory, Gracie Sanchez will forever be a stuck up.

"If she was bragging like that she couldn't be a good student." Shiro suggested.

"Eh she was really. In fact she was a great student, that's what made me hate her even more."

"Then what happened? You obviously won."

"Won? I crushed her to the ground." Shiro looked a little startled by his mothers comment. "I'm joking, your father broke up with her and asked me out the next day. Then seven years later we were blessed with the best son this side of the universe has ever seen." Shiro relaxed and smiled at his mother who returned it.

"Do you think I could be like dad?" Cara considered it for a minute, even though he was merely fourteen he had already started driving her car around the property and down the road a little bit. He was good but she wasn't sure how well he would do with a space craft.

"I think if you really want to you could go to the Garrison and learn how to be a great pilot, if that's what you want."

"It is." Shiro sat up a little straighter and obviously more pumped than he was earlier. 

"Alright, we'll fill out a form next week." Cara will always remember how Shiro smiled the rest of the day.

Cara was wrong, Shiro didn't end up being a great pilot, he was the best in his class. His sheer determination drove him to the top in merely a year. In that year he collected his thoughts in a journal and would send it to his mother every month so she could catch up and talk to him. It wasn't against Garrison rules to do that.

Shiro was so good in fact that he was chosen to go to a local school and talk about the Garrison and his experiences. That's where he met a young Keith Kogane. That's also where he decided that he would call his mother so she could get legal guardianship for the young orphan.

"You really shouldn't do this." It was the first thing he had said to her when the lawyer went to go get the papers.

"And why not?" Cara had been warned that Keith was a trouble maker, but she was convinced he just had some anger issues. Like Cara did when she was younger.

"I'm just a pain, I can't go to the Garrison. Everyone will think I'm weird."

"So?"

"So? So that's bad! Im bad."

"You're not bad Keith, and I'll tell you a secret. I was like you when I was younger. Angry at everyone rejecting myself to push someone who I thought was better than me up in the spotlight. I beat up so many people, it just took the right people to help me out with my problems. I have a feeling Shiro and I can help with yours."

Keith just looked at her for a little bit obviously confused on what she meant. "You think you can help with my problems?"

"I'll try but I can't solve everything."

"Like my parents." Cara's smiled faded into a frown, she had read the papers saying that his mother abandoned him at a young age and his father, Micheal, had saved him from a fire that sparked in their old house. Now all that was left of Keith's old home was an old shack. 

"I may not be able to solve that one and I'm not saying replace Shiro and I with them but talking about it helps a lot. You know Shiro lost his father too."

"Really?"

"Yeah, leukemia is one big son of a bitch." Cara realized what she had just said, "Sorry, don't tell the lawyer I said that please." Keith just giggled and agreed. Even though it took him awhile he improved, his first year at the Garrison was rocky with Shiro constantly bailing him out of problems. One day the summer before Shiro was scheduled to go on the Kerberos mission he confided in his mother.

"Hey mom I have a question about Keith."

"Ok?"

"What are you gonna do if he gets in trouble?"

"Well they won't really tell me, I have a sinking suspicion that they'll take advantage of you up in space to actually punish him."

"That's what I'm scared of."

"He'll be fine, if something bad happens then I'll go get him and help him to the best of my abilities." Shiro smiled and they stayed like that for awhile just standing there smiling at each other. They were studying each other since soon they won't see each other for at least a year maybe. The mere thought of it made Cara want to cry.

She did cry when she got the call.

It was before everyone else was alerted, obviously. she was walking on the treadmill when she heard the phone ring. She stopped the treadmill and answered it.

"Cara Shirogane."

"Mrs. Shirogane." Iverson, of course.

"If this is about Keith then I'm sorry, I can come get him anytime-"

"This is about Takashi and the Kerberos mission." Cara instantly felt a pang of worry hit her nerves, Iverson never used his real name unless it was important. 

"Is everything ok?"

"Well we haven't had contact in awhile and we're scared something bad happened, we don't know for sure yet though." Don't know for sure yeah sure. Cara and Iverson held the conversation for ten minutes with her permission to show Shiro on the news and other junk. The rest of the day, no for the rest of the week Cara just paced her mind wandering on what could have happened to her son.

When the news aired that faithful day was when Cara learned the extent of her rage. Pilot error? A crash that killed everyone? Shiro was the best damn pilot for years before Keith took the spot but still! Cara was furious, over the phone Iverson said they lost contact not that Shiro or the Holt's were, dead! Cara switched the Tv off and punched a wall bringing back all of her old memories on how she couldn't be violent when Akashi died because of Shiro but now it was Shiro who everyone was claiming to be dead.

After Cara calmed down a little bit she remembered Keith and tried to call the Garrison, bu to no avail. the line was probably full of people blaming the program for loosing the most promising astronauts in decades. Frustrated and fed up of the Garrison she decided to take the three day drive all the way to the facility. It was brutal but she didn't care, she waltzed right up to Iverson's office to find out about Keith and worry about Shiro later. 

"Iverson!" Cara yelled making an intern jump. She didn't even get a chance to yell anymore when she caught sight of Iverson standing at his desk. With an eye patch, her yelling suddenly died in her throat forcing her to swallow. "What happened?"

Iverson scowls, "Ask Keith wherever he ran off to." Everything clicked and Cara ran back down the hall all the way to her car and sped off the way she knew the old Kogane shack stood. That took a couple hours but she finally caught sight of Keith on his hover bike. She got out and slammed the car door shut. He either didn't notice her yet or was ignoring her. 

"Keith!" He was ignoring her. He turned his body away from her but she forced him to look at her. "Hey what happened?"

"What happened?" Keith shoved her off as tears started falling down his face. "What happened is Shiro's gone! Or did you not hear? Your own son and you don't care!"

"I care!"

"Obviously not since your worried about me!" Keith kicked his bike out of frustration.

"I thought I should check on my son who was still on earth."

"Stop it."

"What?"

"Stop calling me your son! I'm not your son! Shiro is and he's gone! Don't you give a fuck?"

"Of course I do! I loose my parents and then my sister and then my husband and then my fucking son? Keith I'm devastated, but I have you and you have me. I don't care if it's not biological, I love you as if you were my own. We both miss Shiro so please come home?" There was a pause and Cara made sure to keep her distance, Keith had problems with accepting people when he's vulnerable.

"I, I can't. Not yet. I'm sorry, Cara." He wiped at his face with the fingerless gloves he got from his own father.

"That's fine Keith, just know." Cara was struggling to not cry, "You can come home whenever you want. I don't care what you think. I want you home Keith, but I'll give you space. Ok?"

"Ok." Then Cara hugged him, quickly before allowing herself to cry harder and let go. He looked full of guilt.

"Hey," She wiped a tear away from his eye, "I don't care what you do, just as long as your safe doing it. Shiro may be lost in space but you still have a family in me and my-our house. Keep in touch, please?"

"Of course." Cara kissed his forehead before getting back in her car and driving back to her home. 

The next time hurt even more.

The phone rang and Cara rushed to get it hoping it was Keith, "Hello? Keith?"

"Iverson." He sounded grim.

"Why are you calling?"

"We saw Shiro."

"What? Where?"

"An unidentified space craft, he had a tuft of white hair and a strange metal arm. But we lost him again, Keith came in and knocked every doctor out."

"What?"

"Our security cameras show him and three of our other students racing him off our property, next thing we know we go looking for them in Keith's shack and they're gone. Shiro and Keith are missing now." Cara felt more sadness fill her but then something shoved it back down.

"The names of the other students? What are they?"

"What?" Iverson seemed shocked, "That's private information Cara I can't-"

"Hey your the one who lost my son not once but twice. Give me the names or I sue."

Iverson sighed, "Fine, Lance McClain, Hunk Garret, and Katie Holt. Happy?"

"Very." With that she hung up and wrote down the names. Hoping she spelled them right she doubled checked with the news report two days later. She misspelled the Lance kid's last name but besides that she was pretty spot on. Now all she had to do were make so calls and she was golden.

 


End file.
